Personal cosmetics such as nail polish, skin lotions, makeup and other similar products are widely utilized and very popular all around the world. Currently, the cosmetics industry is a profitable business for many manufacturers because of the ever-increasing demand for such personal care products. This demand will only increase as people around the world have become significantly more interested in their personal appearance. Technological advances and developments have provided customers with not only many new different types of cosmetics, but also more effective and specialized cosmetics. Despite such advances, most customers still have to go to a beauty salon, cosmetics store, or other similar location to view, sample, and purchase the cosmetics. For example, many customers go to cosmetics stores to view a wide range of nail polish colors and nail polish cleaning solutions. Typically, such customers desire to choose colors that properly match their skin tones, clothes, and accessories. The color matching and selection process can be very time consuming, especially when provided with so many options and also having to deal with other customers as well. Additionally, despite often having many options, the customer may ultimately end up not finding a matching nail polish color at the store location, which will cause the customer to go elsewhere. The customer may find even more options online, however, the customer often cannot sample the cosmetics beforehand and the colors viewed on a web page may appear different than color of the actual product.